


in the eyes of the beholder

by sleepymoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, five times Merlin kept his eyes closed, and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the eyes of the beholder

It had never happened anything of the sort with Freya.

So of course it figured it would be Arthur to trigger this kind of dangerous, potentially lethal reactions out of him.

Merlin huffed a bit against Arthur's lips, since he had still been talking when Arthur had decided to cut him off this way, which was kind of rude, now that he thought about it, but also kind of brilliant at the same time. Arthur's lips were soft and curious, and kissing him was unfairly delicious – but that wasn't the problem, per se. No, Merlin had squeezed his eyes shut for a reason. Because at the very first brush of their mouths, his eyes had flared golden behind his hurriedly-closed eyelids, making his head spin and his insides twist. Arthur had parted his lips with clever flicks of his tongue, and from then on Merlin had been struggling between returning the kiss as best as he could and fighting an internal battle with his magic to force it to obey and retreat. To no use, since his whole body was still thrumming with the force of it, his eyes glowing warmly, threads of magic almost cooing under his skin, unfurling and scratching at the surface. The glowing didn't fade immediately when Arthur inched back a little, breathing hotly against his chin. Merlin fisted a shaky hand into his tunic, not daring to move, his eyes firmly shut.

'It's- Merlin, are you alright?' he heard Arthur ask, his voice oddly pitched.

Merlin forced himself to nod.

'Yes, I- I just wasn't expecting that.'

It didn't feel safe to open his eyes yet.

'Okay. Any particular reason you're not looking at me?'

'I-' he stuttered 'I'm not sure this is not a dream?'

He heard Arthur chuckle and felt the prince's lips press a little, achingly sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

As much as he tried, though, he couldn't shake off the dreary feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

'I want to see you,' Arthur whispered in his ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue.

He tried to roll him around, closing his fingers on his wrist, 'Merlin?' he called again, worrying the flesh of his neck with his teeth. In response Merlin clawed tighter at the sheets, fisting his hands into them, his eyes obstinately shut. He heard Arthur sigh behind him, and he released his wrist. Merlin felt the heat slowly uncoil in his waist, and finally, finally, the prickle of unwanted warmth left his irises, the magic receding quietly under his skin, no longer sparkling wild and thrilled at Arthur's proximity. He let out a shaky breath, sagging on the mattress, the tension leaving his body. He turned his neck, finding Arthur sitting cross-legged on the far corner of the bed, his face twisted with irritation and impatience.

'I just want to _see_ your _face_.'

'Believe me, you really don't,' Merlin muttered.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin sighed wearily, sitting up as well.

His body still tingled, but he was seriously coming to despise the feeling.

'Just. Trust me on this one, alright? I know what I'm saying.'

 

The first time, Merlin really hadn't had much time to dwell upon possible complications.

Dealing with a fed up and restless Arthur was no piece of cake, and after snapping at him for the twelfth time the prince had apparently decided that the best way to get rid of his frustration was to kiss his manservant stupid, murmuring senseless promises into his blushing skin. Soon enough, to his great dismay, Merlin had found himself sprawled on his belly on Arthur's bed, gasping out breathless moans while Arthur drove into him from behind, peppering his shoulders with bites and kisses. He had felt it then, again, the uncontrolled rush of warmth in his eyes, uncalled for, and this time it hadn't receded until they had both sagged boneless and trembling onto the sticky, rumpled sheets.

The second time, which had happened just a few hours later, he had kept his face hidden against Arthur's neck, fear clutching at his insides while he rode the prince's cadenced thrusts, finding it difficult to chase his own pleasure while also being scared half out of his mind - his nails drawing red half moons onto the prince's shoulders every time Arthur tipped his chin back to get at his mouth. He kept his eyes constantly squeezed shut, not even once daring to look at the other.

But now, now he was just tired, and running out of excuses.

'I just want to see you looking at me when we make love. Does it seem such an inconceivable request to you?'

'Arthur, you don't understand-'

'Then explain it to me!'

'I- I cant. You'll think-'

'What? I will think what?'

'You'll think I'm a monster.'

Arthur's eyes widened at that, his jaw working soundlessly for a second.

'What? What are you talking about? I see your face every day! If you were a monster I think I would have noticed by now,' Merlin lowered his gaze, 'Is...' Arthur frowned, stopping mid-speech 'Is this about your ears? Because they're just a little bigger than the average, you can't seriously think-'

Merlin felt his entire face flaming hot.

'This is not about my _ears_!' he exclaimed.

'Then what? What is it? Will you _talk_ to me, for Heaven's sake!'

Arthur stood waiting, expectant, but when the silence started stretching too long his face hardened and he stormed out of the room without another word.

Merlin raised a half-conscious hand to his left ear, suddenly feeling like crying.

 

 

The day after his coronation, Arthur found Merlin waiting for him in his chambers, sitting on the bed, trading fretful fingers into the freshly laundered sheets. _Can you promise me one thing?_ , he asked in a tremulous whisper, keeping his head low, _Can you promise me to listen, and not do or say anything until I'm finished? Can you do that for me?_

Arthur looked at his face, pale and hunted in the candlelight. He didn't know why, but he knew somehow this was going to be a conversation long overdue. He lifted the crown from his head and joined Merlin on the bed. _Alright, I can do that_ , he said. Merlin nodded jerkily and reached for his hand to steady himself. Arthur let him. Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'Then I have something to tell you.'

His voice never faltered.

 

*****

 

 

When Arthur was finally fully sited inside him, Merlin exhaled shakily and lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist.

They were both drenched in sweat, and Merlin whimpered pleadingly in mild discomfort, wishing for Arthur to start moving. But Arthur seemed mesmerized by the sight of him, his eyes transfixed, focused with sharp intensity on his glowing irises. Merlin's magic was cursing to the surface and he was trembling with it, his gaze a bit glossy but trained on his king. The cold metal of the crown was digging into the skin of his forehead, resting slightly off-center on Merlin's head. It still felt a bit silly to him to be wearing it, but Arthur had insisted.

The ban on magic had been lifted just three hours before in front of the whole High Council, and everything still felt new, unreal, dazzling.

'Arthur,' he pleaded, clenching around him 'Arthur if you don't move right now, I swear I'll make you,' he said, voice strained. Arthur huffed out a laugh, seeming to snap out of his daze, even if a kind of subdued wonder still lingered in the back of his eyes, when he lowered his head to murmur 'You're beautiful,' sounding so sincere and astonished that Merlin felt his throat close, his heart giving a sharp jolt, soaring; for Arthur to see him like this and not be disgusted nor scared, it made him want to cry with relief and all-consuming joy. Arthur kept looking and looking, as he drew back and then pressed back in, forcing sounds out of him that would have been embarrassing if only he had had the presence of mind to care. And when he came, with Arthur's hand fisted in his hair and his mouth pressing a row of scorching kisses on his stubbled jaw, he wasn't a sorcerer anymore – just Arthur's beloved.

He lifted his fluttering eyelashes with some difficulty. Arthur was tracing the lines of his mouth with the tip of a finger.

'How could you ever think you're anything but beautiful, you silly thing?' he whispered, and then, as if to prove his point, he swept down and pressed a little kiss on each of his ears. Merlin laughed. His eyes sparkled, crinkling at the corners, because Arthur was still looking - and basking in his eyes Merlin felt lovely, golden, happy, free.

 


End file.
